Deception
by Glow Ashiya
Summary: Semua orang tahu Sasuke adalah seorang usahawan/Gaara sepatutnya menjadi seorang abang yang penyayang/Naruto sentiasa memegang gelaran 'bodoh'/Hinata? Well, menurut yang lain dia gadis yang pendiam/Tenten memiliki sebuah rahsia yang tidak sepatutnya dikongsi dengan orang lain/Sakura adalah anggota pasukan elit FBI/Tipu helah apa yang sedang mempermainkan mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Deception** © **Raven Young**

 **Translated by Glow Ashiya**

 **Summary : Semua orang melihat Sasuke sebagai seorang usahawan - tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Gaara sepatutnya menjadi seorang abang yang penyayang – tetapi dia meninggalkan sang adik sendirian. Naruto selalu menjadi orang yang berpangkat bodoh – tetapi dia tidak kisah dengan semua itu kerana hanya dialah yang mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dan Hinata? Well, seperti semua orang cakap – dia gadis yang pendiam. Tenten pun memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia beritahu kepada orang lain. Sakura adalah anggota pasukan elit FBI – walaupun dia tidak tahu semua kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri. Semua orang mempunyai sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan, kan? Walaupun mereka ialah orang yang dekat dengan kita. Dapatkah kamu mencari kebenaran itu disebalik penyamaran yang mereka lalukan?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

 _ **13**_ _ **th**_ _ **December, 2019, Lost Coast, California**_ _._

 _Petang musim sejuk di pantai.  
_

 _Matahari hampir tenggelam di kaki langit._

 _Langit dan laut seakan-akan bercantum di mana-mana manakala sinaran matahari petang menggantung di atas langit._

 _Terdapat kesan tapak kaki kecil meninggalkan jejak di atas pasir. Bersebelahan dengannya terdapat kesan tapak kaki yang lebih besar mengikuti._

 _Kelihatan dua orang remaja yang berumur sekitar belasan tahun sedang berjalan bersama._

 _Yang berjalan di hadapan ialah seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berjurai. Senyuman yang ceria jelas terpampang di wajahnya sambil bermain dengan ombak. Sinaran matahari yang semakin pudar telah membuat rambutnya seakan-akan berwarna putih._

 _Tidak jauh dari si gadis berdiri seorang lelaki, beberapa tahun kelihatan lebih tua daripadanya, tengah memperhatikan gadis itu dengan renungan yang lembut._

 _Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah lelaki itu dan berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Lelaki itu meletakkan tapak tangannya di atas kepala si gadis lalu kemudian memeluknya dengan erat._

" _Aku gembira sangat. Kita selamat dan aku masih bersama dengan kamu."_

 _Rambut merah lelaki itu kelihatan sedikit berwarna kehitaman akibat sinaran matahari senja yang hampir terbenam._

" _Sakura…" dia menghembuskan nama gadis itu, memeluk gadis itu dengan lebih erat lagi, mengeluh dengan nafas yang berat. Ya, dia telah menerima nasib yang tidak dapat dielakkan lagi._

" _Kalau boleh… aku akan berikan dunia ini kepada kamu."_

 _Sakura melepaskan pelukan lelaki itu untuk melihat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum bahagia. "Tapi, kamu dah buat pun." Suaranya mengandungi nada kepuasan. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkannya merupakan kebenaran. Lelaki itu adalah dunianya._

 _Lelaki itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya._

" _Sakura?" suaranya terdengar seperti sedang berbisik tetapi mengandungi nada yang serius._

" _Ya?" Sakura tidak menyedari ada keseriusan dalam nada lelaki itu._

" _Berjanjilah denganku walau apapun yang terjadi, kamu tak boleh menggunakan kebolehanmu untuk mencederakan sesiapapun lagi."_

 _Sakura tidak faham kenapa lelaki itu mengatakan hal tersebut, tetapi perkara itu sudah lama mereka bincangkan dulu._

" _Aku janji."_

 _Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk mengekalkan senyuman di wajah lelaki itu._

" _Nii-san?"_

" _Ya."_

" _Aku menyayangimu." Sakura memeluknya sekali lagi. Dan mereka berdiri di situ untuk seketika._

 _Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sakura dan membalas pelukannya dengan sangat protective, "Aku pun sama."_

 _Sakura tidak menyayanginya sebagaimana layaknya seorang perempuan menyayangi seorang lelaki. Begitupun sebaliknya._

 _Mereka saling menyayangi layaknya seperti seorang abang dan seorang adik._

 _Itu pun sudah cukup untuk mereka._

 _Hanya itulah kasih sayang yang mereka perlukan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **17**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2019**_

 _Waktu menunjukkan tengah malam._

 _Di sebuah rumah kecil yang kelihatan sunyi._

 _Cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela dan memancarkan cahayanya pada lantai kayu._

 _Empat orang asing yang memakai penutup kepala berdiri di dalam bilik itu, mengelilingi orang yang kelima._

 _Orang kelima yang dimaksudkan ialah seorang lelaki yang memiliki ranmbut berwarna merah._

 _Sementara seorang gadis berambut pink sedang tidur dengan nyenyak sekali di atas sebuah katil._

 _Salah seorang daripada orang asing tadi melangkah maju menuju lelaki yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka._

 _Dengan kasar orang asing tadi menolaknya ke hadapan._

 _Seorang lagi menuju ke arahnya dan menutup kepalanya dengan kain. Menghalang lelaki tersebut supaya tidah melarikan diri.  
_

 _Tetapi, lelaki tersebut kelihatan pasrah dengan keadaannya._

 _Tidak ada kata-kata yang diucapkan._

 _Mahupun sekurang-kurangnya lelaki itu melakukan sedikit perlawanan._

 _Dia tahu yang mereka datang mencarinya._

 _Tetapi dia masih tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk melarikan diri._

 _Di sebelah katil tempat gadis itu tidur terdapat segelas air yang hanya tinggal separuh._

 _Dan gadis itu tidak tahu tentang pil tidur yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam minumannya sebelum dia meminumnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 2019**_

 _Gadis itu sendirian saat ini._

 _Dia berdiri seorang diri, menenggelamkan kakinya ke dalam air._

 _Kali ini hanya ada kesan tapak kakinya sahaja di sepanjang pasir._

 _Dia berdiri memperhatikan matahari tenggelam._

 _Dia kelihatan tenang._

 _Tetapi getaran suaranya mengkhianati ketenangan emosinya._

" _N… nii-san tak pergi kemana-mana, kan?"_

 _Dia kemudian menutup matanya._

" _Nii-san akan berada dirumah bila aku balik nanti, kan?"_

 _Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang terdesak._

" _Okey. Aku akan menoleh ke belakang sekarang, dan nii-san akan berada di belakangku, kan nii-san?"_

 _Dia menarik dan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat lalu menoleh ke belakang._

 _Tidak ada sesiapapun di situ._

 _Air mata yang sejak tadi cuba ditahannya akhirnya turun mengalir dipipinya._

 _Mengalir turun ke dagu dan kemudian jatuh di atas pasir disekitar kakinya._

 _Sekali lagi dia mengambil nafas dengan berat dan mula menangis dengan teresak-esak tanpa terkawal._

 _Dia jatuh melutut di atas pasir._

 _Matahari yang hampir terbenam menjadi saksi bisu kesedihan yang dialaminya._

 _Dia sangat lemah._

 _Seperti sebuah boneka porselin._

 _Yang pada akhirnya akan pecah jua._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Januari 2020.**_

 _Sakura tidak tahu kemana dia pergi…_

 _Dia tidak tahu kenapa dan bagaimana lelaki itu meninggalkannya…_

 _Tidak tahu sama ada lelaki itu selamat, ataupun berasa gembira kerana telah meninggalkannya, ataupun malah sudah mati…_

 _Tetapi Sakura tahu yang dia tidak dikhianati…_

 _Seperti mana dia melihat matahari terbit pada tahun baru._

 _Keazamannya pun telah ditetapkan._

 _Dia akan menjadi kuat._

 _Sekuat yang boleh walaupun tanpa abangnya disisinya._

 _Dia pasti akan mencari keberadaan abangnya._

 _Dia membiarkan matahari pagi yang berwarna kekuningan menerpa wajahnya._

 _Tiada jejak air mata dipipinya._

 _Wajahnya terlihat sangat tenang._

 _Jika dilihat dengan teliti, hanya matanya sahaja yang memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam._

 _Sinaran matanya bukanlah seperti budak yang masih naïf lagi._

 _Sinaran matanya sekarang penuh dengan kesengsaraan jiwa._

 _Dan dia sekarang sendirian._

 _ **End of prologue.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hai, ini merupakan fanfic pertama yang saya terjemahkan. Saya juga telah meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada yang punya cerita ini. Sebenarnya tujuan saya menterjemahkan fanfic ini adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di samping untuk menambah ilmu pengetahuan. Cerita ini juga sangat menarik bagi saya. Kepala saya penuh dengan imajinasi tetapi saya tidak tahu macam mana nak jadikan sebuah cerita.**

 **Kalau mahu baca cerita aslinya sila singgah** **diakaunnya RAVEN YOUNG okey.**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Descent**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Deception** © **Raven Young**

 **Translated by Glow Ashiya**

 **Summary : Semua orang melihat Sasuke sebagai seorang usahawan - tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini. Gaara sepatutnya menjadi seorang abang yang penyayang – tetapi dia meninggalkan sang adik sendirian. Naruto selalu menjadi orang yang berpangkat bodoh – tetapi dia tidak kisah dengan semua itu kerana hanya dialah yang mengenali dirinya sendiri. Dan Hinata? Well, seperti semua orang cakap – dia gadis yang pendiam. Tenten pun memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dapat dia beritahu kepada orang lain. Saku** **ra adalah anggota pasukan elit FBI – walaupun dia tidak tahu semua kebenaran tentang dirinya sendiri. Semua orang mempunyai sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan, kan? Walaupun mereka ialah orang yang dekat dengan kita. Dapatkah kamu mencari kebenaran itu disebalik penyamaran yang mereka lalukan?**

.

.

.

.

.

 **12 tahun kemudian...**

 **19th April 2032**

Uchiha Sasuke ialah seorang lelaki yang paling berkuasa.

Itulah yang terlintas difikirannya sambil duduk di dalam pejabatnya yang berada di tingkat 57.

Bangunan pencakar langit itu merupakan bangunan terpenting bagi syarikat tersebut.

Merupakan salah satu syarikat yang terkaya di dunia, Uchiha Corporation merupakan syarikat yang menjalankan perkilangan yang memproses ubat-ubatan. Dan selanjutnya mempunyai banyak cawangan diseluruh dunia.

Well, itu hanya terlihat dipermukaannya sahaja.

Pemimpin syarikat tersebut pernah berkata bahawa syarikatnya sangat kaya. Sangat berkuasa.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Penggabungan antara kekayaan serta wajah tampan yang dimilikinya, dia merupakan orang yang paling dicari-cari di negaranya mahupun luar negara. Ya, alasan yang mencukupi baginya untuk dijuluki lelaki yang paling berkuasa di dunia.

Dan hari ini merupakan hari yang buruk baginya.

Perkara pertama yang dilakukannya iaitu menyingkirkan para wartawan yang haus berita dari bangunan syarikatnya.

Seterusnya, limpahan temu janji bisnis yang terlalu banyak – pada akhirnya dia membatalkan semuanya.

Waktu makan tengah harinya telah diganggu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kuning bodoh itu yang berani mengganggu waktu rehatnya. Dengan biadapnya membuka pintu dan membawa masuk kertas kerja dalam jumlah yang banyak ke dalam pejabatnya.

Lagi, waktunya telah terbuang sia-sia hanya untuk menyelesaikan keadaan kacau-bilau yang ditimbulkan oleh bahagian pemasaran, lama-lama dia boleh jadi gila.

Yang dia perlukan sekarang hanyalah bersandar pada kerusinya dan mendapatkan tidur yang secukupnya...

Tetapi, ini sangat menjengkelkan baginya, kerjanya masih banyak lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dan mendail nombor seseorang. 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Ada apa, Teme?"

Suara nyaring si _blonde_ terdengar.

"Gantikan saya di pejabat saya. Saya nak turun ke bawah."

Dia hampir boleh mendengar suara menjengkelkan si kuning itu.

"Kenapa bukan saya saja yang pergi?" Dia merungut.

Sasuke mengeluh dengan pasrah.

"Sebab kamu tak tahu apa-apa tentang perkara di bawah sana. Lainlah kalau saya."

"Well, kamu tak pernah beritahu saya apa-apa! Macam manalah saya nak tahu?"

Sasuke memegang pelipisnya. Perbualanan dengan si kuning bodoh itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya sakit kepala. "Naruto, datang saja ke sini dengan pantat malasmu itu?"

Dia segera menghela nafas, bercakap dengan suara yang rendah, "Percayalah, kamu takkan mahu tahu."

Uchiha Corporation, dipermukaan umum sahaja dilihat sebagai pengedar ubat-ubatan. Di tingkat bawah tanah, seluas 50 hektar dan 52 lantai, terdapat banyak aktiviti yang tidak terkira telah dijalankan. Ada yang haram, dan ada yang tidak.

Eksperimen yang dijalankan bertentangan dengan undang-undang negara. Kajian yang haram telah dijalankan termasuklah menjual organ badan manusia, penjualan dadah, dan banyak lagi penemuan-penemuan yang telah disembunyikan daripada mata dunia. Terdapat objektif tertentu daripada aktiviti yang dijalankan tersebut... dan majoriti pekerjanya sendiri tidak tahu. Sasuke adalah ketua Uchiha Corporation. Dalang yang tersembunyi, tiada sesiapa dapat menghidu jenayah yang telah dilakukannya.

Naruto tahu bahawa ada aktiviti yang dijalankan di bawah tanah. Dia cuma tidak mengetahui secara terbuka tentang aspek aktiviti haram itu. Tetapi, itu tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya. Dia akan setia kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluh, dia menyerah menunggu Naruto, dia akhirnya keluar dari pejabatnya.

Dia berjalan menunggu lif terdekat, menekan butang _user specific password_ di mana pengimbas wajah akan diaktifkan, kemudian menampilkan rajah lantai _basement_ tersebut. Dia kemudian menekan butang nombor 51.

Lantai kedua terakhir yang mengandungi sel tahanan.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu terakhir di koridor tersebut di mana terdapat banyak prosedur keselamatan dan pengenalpastian.

Seorang pengawal datang unrtuk mengiringinya melalui pintu itu ke koridor-koridor yang selanjutnya, dan akhirnya menuju pintu yang diperbuat daripada steel.

Nombor yang tertera di atas pintu itu adalah '015'. Tiada apa-apa yang istimewa, tetapi yang tidak diketahui oleh orang luar adalah pintu itu, semua pintu di tingkat tersebut dijaga dengan ketat. Sedikit sahaja ada tanda-tanda pintu dibuka secara paksa, _neurotoxoc gas_ akan dilepaskan dalam kamar tersebut, manakala litar elektrik yang berkuasa tinggi akan membuat sesiapa sahaja terkena renjatan elektrik kalau menyentuh lantai koridor, dinding, siling dan mana-mana bahagian dalam bilik itu.

Setelah melepasi semua prosedur keselamatan, dia menyuruh pengawal itu pergi dan kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut.

Cahaya di dalam bilik itu agak baik dan menggalakkan, terutama bagi seorang tawanan.

Di dalam bilik tersebut ada seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah duduk di kerusi sambil memegang sebuah buku. Buku itu merupakan salah satu barang yang diizinkan untuk dimilikinya.

Rambut merahnya, yang dahulu pendek dan _spiky_ , kini menggantung disekitar wajahnya.

"Mainlah permainan catur dengan saya." Kata Sasuke sambil menghampirinya.

Mata _jade_ itu memandang dengan tajam."Apa yang kamu mahu, Uchiha?"

Sasuke ketawa dan berkata dengan dingin, "Itu ucapan yang awak tujukan kepada seseorang yang boleh bunuh awak dengan kehendak hati."

"Berada dalam kurungan ini membuat saya letih. _Anyway_ , untuk apa lagi saya hidup?"

Sasuke duduk di kerusi yang bertentangan dengan lelaki itu. Hanya meja yang menjadi pemisah mereka.

"Adik kamu mungkin?" Tanyanya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Gaara memandangya dengan penuh ancaman. "Kalau kamu berani sentuh dia..." Dia setengah menggeram.

"Kamu takkan dapat menghentikan saya. Macam yang saya cakap, saya boleh bunuh kamu dengan sekelip mata saja."

Gaara memandangnya penuh kebencian.

"Adik kamu telah banyak menyusahkan saya." Kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan fail ke atas meja."Tengoklah."

Gaara meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan membuka fail tersebut. Gambar-gambar, kad laporan, _resume_ , rekod polis, beberapa _copy_ sijil dan penghargaan, dan penyataan dari bank pun ada. Jadi, selama ini mereka telah memerhatikan kehidupan Sakura.

Dia merenung _paperwork_ yang ada ditangannya, dia menyentuh gambar Sakura dengan lembut. Renungannya berubah kesepian dan sayu. Rindu. Adiknya merupakan satu-satunya di dunia ini yang paling penting baginya. Dan kehidupan adiknya terus berjalan walaupun tanpa kehadirannya, manakala dia akan mereput dalam sel tahanan ini.

Dia memandang Sasuke yang duduk bertentangan dengannya. "Kenapa kamu bagi ini kat saya?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan anggap ini hanya pemberian sahaja. Kenapa kamu tak baca apa yang tertera di situ dulu?"

Gaara mengambil dokumen yang paling bawah sekali, dia mula membaca dokumen itu- adiknya telah _graduate_ sebagai pelajar paling _top_ dalam kelasnya- skor yang sangat sempurna. Fizikal dan kegiatan di padang juga tercatat di situ. Dan pekerjaan yang dikehendakinya : biro persekutuan. Gaara kemudian membaca kertas yang selanjutnya. Adiknya telah menjadi ejen yang istimewa dalam pasukan khusus, _assistent head,_ dia telah dijadikan sebagai ejen elit hanya dalam masa dua tahun. Gaara sangat terkejut dengan rekod yang telah dibacanya.

Perasaan yang ganjil mula bersarang didadanya, perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Kepuasan. Kepuasan untuk adiknya sekarang. Berapa banyak lagi kehidupan adiknya yang dia tidak ketahui? Seberapa banyak adiknya telah berubah? Adakah adik yang dulu dia tinggalkan masih lagi seorang yang naif? Kebanyakan sudah pasti tidak. Tetapi, seberapa banyak penderitaan yang dialami adiknya disebabkan kepergiannya dulu? Gaara merasakan perasaan yang sudah lama tidak dialaminya: rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah kerana tidak berada di sisi adiknya dan melihatnya membesar. Rasa bersalah kerana membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi tanpa pengetahuan adiknya.

"Bagaimana ini boleh menjadi masalah untuk kamu?"

Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan dokumen yang satu lagi.

"Misi terkini yang dijalankan oleh unitnya hampir-hampir membuat operasi kami berada dalam keadaan bahaya. Nampaknya dia dah kemaruk nak mendedahkan operasi kami."

Gaara memandangnya dengan tajam kemudian berkata, "Kenapa kamu nak beritahu saya semua ni?"

"Kerana, ini bergantung kepada keadaan, kami mungkin akan gunakan kamu nanti. Bersiap sedialah untuk melakukan perkara yang lebih banyak lagi daripada kamu duduk terperap dalam ni. Tidak kira kamu pandang hina terhadap kami, rela atau tak rela, kamu harus menolong kami."

.

.

.

.

.

Biliknya sudah dalam keadaan yang agak gelap apabila Sasuke akhirnya pulang ke rumah.

Dia tidak keseorangan kerana sudah ada kehadiran seseorang dalam bilik itu, Tetapi Sasuke tidak berasa terancam terhadap tetamunya. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju almari, menukar pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih selesa.

Dia kemudian menutup jendela yang sudah terbuka dari tadi, dia bertanya, "Seberapa buruk ancaman itu kepada perisikan kita?"

Orang yang tidak diketahui tadi menjawab, dengan suara maskulin, "Tidak terlalu buruk. Belum lagi. Tetapi, saya dapat peluang untuk memeriksa gadis itu."

"Dan?"

"Dari apa yang saya lihat, ada beberapa perkara yang dapat menolong kita untuk menangkap semula gadis itu tanpa diketahui."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Saya rasa itu akan ada banyak cabaran. Kita boleh."

Dia meninggalkan bilik itu untuk beberapa minit.

Ketika dia kembali, bilik itu kosong dan dalam keadaan gelap. Hanya sebahagian cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela, kaca tingkap sekali lagi terbuka dan ditiup angin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be continued...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuhh, penuh cabaran kalau nak translated cerita ini. Tapi berguna juga. See you next chapter.**

 **Sebenarnya, Uchiha Corporation mempunyai bangunan di bawah tanah, macam pejabat. Biasalah, bangunan canggih.**


End file.
